


Anything For Love

by Saucery



Series: Fanmixes [54]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: 1980s, 1990s, Audio Format: Streaming, Ballads, Cover Art, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Embedded Images, Enemies to Lovers, Epic Love, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Fluff and Angst, Funny, Heartbreak, Love/Hate, M/M, Melodrama, Music, Mutual Pining, Ridiculous, Romance, Sad, Silly, Tragedy/Comedy, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You think you’ve heard crack fanmixes before? None can get crackier than this. Then again, I’m not even sure this is crack; it walks the fine line between bleeding-heart sincerity and sheer ridiculousness.</p><p>Or, the story of Cherik’s epic romance as told in 80s power ballads. (And some 90s ones, too.)</p><p>You’re welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything For Love

* * *

 

01\. **Meat Loaf** \- I Would Do Anything For Love (But I Won’t Do That) // 02. **Pandora’s Box** \- It’s All Coming Back To Me Now // 03. **Cutting Crew** \- (I Just) Died In Your Arms Tonight // 04. **Roxette** \- It Must Have Been Love // 05. **Foreigner** \- I Want To Know What Love Is // 06. **Tina Turner** \- What’s Love Got To Do With It // 07. **Bon Jovi** \- Bed Of Roses // 08. **Berlin** \- Take My Breath Away // 09. **Mr. Mister** \- Broken Wings // 10. **Eurythmics** \- Here Comes The Rain Again // 11. **Alice Cooper** \- Poison // 12. **Bonnie Tyler** \- Total Eclipse Of The Heart // 13. **New Order** \- Bizarre Love Triangle // 14. **Roxette** \- Listen To Your Heart // 15. **U2** \- All I Want Is You // 16. **Cher** \- If I Could Turn Back Time // 17. **Frankie Goes To Hollywood** \- The Power Of Love // 18. **Toni Braxton** \- Un-Break My Heart // 19. **George Michael** \- Careless Whisper // 20. **Heart** \- Alone // 21. **Chicago** \- Hard To Say I’m Sorry // 22. **Sinead O’Connor** \- Nothing Compares 2 U // 23. **Spandau Ballet** \- True // 24. **Pat Benatar** \- Love Is A Battlefield // 25. **The Cars** \- Drive

**([LISTEN](http://8tracks.com/saucery/anything-for-love))**

* * *


End file.
